Funny Buisness
by nostalchique
Summary: Arthur just wanted a quiet afternoon reading, until Alfred had to come visit. Yaoi, pwp, US/UK Rating MA


Arthur sat quietly on a finely designed beige sofa in the small parlor within his home that he reserved just for quiet reading. He liked taking time off for himself, away from the rambunctious and sometimes obnoxious personalities of the other nations to take for himself a rare breather. Unfortunately, an unexpected guest had ruined his plan for some relaxation. Arthur gazed narrowly over the top of his book at the bespectacled man who sat stretched out on the opposite sofa, his boots propped up on the coffee table in front of him as he leaned back against the embroidered cushions. His breathing was slow suggesting he was asleep or soon would be. Dropping his eyes once more to the boots on the red wood table Arthur scolded him,

"Get your boots off the table. You'll scoff it."

"Make me." Alfred replied without missing a beat.

Arthur set his book down with a soft thump against his lap,

"Oh really, how mature. How did you ever learn to behave like this?"

Alfred opened a blue eye and smiled faintly,

"Maybe you should have read more parenting books."

The blond British man jerked slightly at the insult and scowled. _He use to be such a charming boy! Now he's such an ungrateful slob. I didn't have to let him stay over tonight and yet he still...uh! How hopeless._ Alfred sat up now, his boots making a scooting sound on the table, he grinned at Arthur wolfishly.

"Don't do that!"

"I like to watch you squirm...even if it is over a stupid table."

Arthur clenched his teeth, _W-what...where did that come from? He's been hanging around France too long._

"When have you ever made me squirm! How insolent. You have never once made me uneasy."

Alfred's smile widened as he moved his boots of the table and unto the floor preparing to get up,

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to try harder."

Realizing the meaning behind his words Arthur stood quickly his book sliding off his lap and landing with a loud thud. He jumped slightly at the sound as he moved backwards away from those mischievous eyes.

"Don't you dare! You stay right over there young man, I won't have this nonsense." Arthur tried to keep his voice firm and authoritative but Alfred's expression just faded from amused to a dark look that Arthur didn't fully understand.

"What if I don't stay?" Alfred questioned his voice heavy and smoother then normal.

"I-I'll..." Arthur stammered for words as he tried to come up with a threat scary enough to keep the blond man in his seat, "I haven't thought of it yet!"

Alfred chuckled deeply and rose from the couch

Arthur stammered as he moved backwards away from the taller man, "Don't you dare-_Alfred_! Don't come over here!"

"Or what?" he watched him with the eyes of a predator as Arthur stumbled for words.

He blurted out quickly the worst thing he could think of, "I-I won't talk to you for a week! Not a sound!"

To emphasis this he crossed his arms and tried to make himself appear larger and more threatening but to no avail as Alfred's eyes only lighted more,

"I'm sure I can get you to make a sound."

Arthur's face flushed brightly as his voice rose in panic, "T-typical! I knew you would say something vulgar! Get back...don't squish me..."

Alfred moved closer to him, Arthur knew the wall was very close behind him now and soon he would be pinned if he didn't do something. But his eyes where fixed on that smile, on that look Alfred was giving him as the taller man licked his lips and stalked him like a hungry wolf.

"Are you a bug now?" Alfred teased in his normal sweet tone.

"N-no! H-hey...get back! You're too close!" Arthur felt behind his back and sure enough his fingertips brushed the wall behind him. _Shit...I have to move. _But there was no where too move, he was stuck between the wall behind him, a bookshelf to his left, a bureau to his right and of course Alfred who seemed to have also noticed his predicament and was enjoying the panic stricken expression he was wearing immensely. Slowly Alfred reached out his hand and traced the tip of his index finger softly down Arthur's jaw the touch so light it caused the British man to shiver. Arthur whimpered helplessly,

"Don't do that...."

"Why?" Alfred's voice was almost a whisper but his eyes remained teasing.

Arthur swallowed hard,

"It...it's weird...it makes me feel weird..."

Alfred smiled softly this time as he ran his finger down the side of Arthur's neck enjoying the way he trembled beneath his touch as he stopped his fingertip at the spot above the blond mans heart.

"Here?"

"Yes..." Arthur mumbled his face flushing a soft rouge.

Alfred's smile rose slightly on one side as he leaned closer, "Or...is it more around..."

The taller man slid his finger past Arthur's belt,.

"..here?"

Arthur stared wide eyed up at Alfred,

"_Don't. _What are you doing? Stop teasing me..."

His voice tightened as he gripped the wrist of the hand that still latched to his belt,

"All you ever do is tease me...you're so cruel."

Alfred's breath was hot against his ear as the blond man mumbled,

"Would you like me to take you more seriously?"

Arthur could only nod as he pushed weakly at the American's chest.

"Okay...but don't forget you asked for it."

The British man's head jerked up in shock as he realized what he had just agreed to. Alfred smiled, a vicious hungry predator once more as he grabbed hold of the arm that braced against him with his free hand and forced Arthur against the wall pinning him tightly against his chest and thighs. His mouth was over his in a second cutting off Arthur's yelp as his back collided painfully against the wall. His mouth was hot...so hot and he could feel the whole of the taller mans body throbbing with need and...power. He was helpless, there was no way for him to get away. Arthur's legs wobbled and if it hadn't been for Alfred squishing him against the wall he would have collapsed from the swirling feeling in his legs. His wrist throbbed in pain as the Americans grip on him tightened.

Arthur had so far managed to keep his mouth shut away from the other man much to Alfred's growing annoyance.

"Open your mouth." he finally demanded as he pulled back just enough to take a few much needed breaths. Arthur said nothing and kept his eyes as tightly shut as his mouth.

"Arthur...don't make me ask you again."

The British man opened his eyes to glare defiantly at him causing a dangerous smile to twitch over Alfred's mouth.

"Fine."

As quick as if he had merely snapped, the clasp of Arthur's belt was open and Alfred was now working on sliding down his zipper. Arthur wanted to cry out in protest but a quick glance upward showed him the American staring intently at his mouth and he knew this is what the other blond man intended for him to do. _He's just bluffing. He would ne-_

The thought exploded from Arthur's head as he felt Alfred's hand slip past the waist band of his shorts and grip the soft sensitive flesh within them.

His lips parted in a silent scream ending his fleeting pleasure immediately as Alfred released him and plunged his tongue into the now open mouth. His tongue was prodded and stroked heavily as the hand that had touched him only seconds before now found its way tangled into Arthur's hair as his head was forced up and against that devouring pulsing mouth. Arthur's lips had at first flared in pain at this assault but now a numbness was beginning to settle over him as his head spun and heat erupted anywhere Alfred touched. The mouth was against his neck now, bitting and nipping experimentally over the flushed skin. The softness of Alfred's lips hit a tender spot forcing a shuddering sigh from Arthur. The blond man smiled against his neck as he focused his sucking and bites on that spot.

"Al-Alfred...nnn...oh god...d-don't..."

"Keep making sounds like that..." Alfred murmured against his neck, "...its turning me on."

"Don't be so v-vulgar."

"Make me."

Alfred's leg pushed between Arthur's and gently he pressed against his crotch in a slow almost circular motion. The shorter man could already feel the Alfred's hardness pressing against his upper thigh, a disturbing and fascinating sensation. His body was completely relaxed now, his will destroyed by the sering heat in his crotch. Arthur whimpered in pain, now he was far too hard and sensitive to stand Alfred pressing his knee against him.

The taller man's hands no longer held him back and instead moved easily down Arthur's chest undoing his tie and pulling it off so fast Arthur choked slightly and then flicking down over each button until the British man's shirt hung open. Alfred attempted to shrug off his jacket while keep his mouth fastened tightly to Arthur's and to his surprise the British man helped him.

"I want...to feel your skin." Alfred panted breathlessly against Arthur's mouth as he repeated to his shirt what he had done to the other man's. Alfred pressed against the him as hard as before, feeling Arthur's heart pulsing rapidly against his chest.

"Arthur...Arthur...look at me."

The emerald eyed man slowly opened his tightly shut eyes, his mouth red and swollen, his face dusted a vulgar red as his chest rose sharply with each breath he took. Alfred smiled sensually,  
"I want you to watch me. I want you to watch me while I touch you."

"W-what? N-n-no way...it's too embarrassing."

"Arthur?"

The British man looked up at him not even trying to conceal a frightened pout.

"Don't make me ask you again." there was no cruelty or mocking in his voice now but instead a gentle pleading. Arthur's eyes glazed over slightly as his mind spiraled down in the face of overwhelming emotions.

"...fine."

The taller man kissed him once more, lazily and deep, a sharp change to how he had kissed him before. He undid his own belt as quickly as he had Arthur's and slowly slid down the elastic waistband of Arthur's shorts beneath his erection before doing the same to himself. He pushed against him, the hard heated flesh pressed against one another. Alfred placed his hand against them both, his fingers curling slightly around them.

"Look at me."

Arthur did.

Alfred gripped them together tightly and thrust his hips against his hand and Arthur. A gasp of surprise escaped the British man's lips and slowly it slid into a low moan as Alfred thrust again. Out of habit Arthur let his eyes close but a hard jerked from Alfred's hand opened them again,

"What are you-!"

"_Look at me._"

He did, and he saw now the _need_ in those cerulean eyes that was no longer blocked by the shiny aloofness of his glasses. Arthur's watched him through half closed lids as he thrust against him again. It was horribly awkward for Arthur at first and he felt in that moment he would die of it if Alfred didn't let him look away, but slowly he found he couldn't. He could see how with each thrust Alfred's face tensed in with the same pleasure as his own and he wondered if what he saw was what the other man saw too. A tight feeling was beginning at the base of his hardness and slowly moving up now to where Alfred's fingers curled over his head.

"Al-Alfred...I'm going to-mm" his words clamped off in his throat as Alfred's eyes looked at him once more in awareness and not in the heat of passion. Hurriedly he clamped his eyes shut not caring if he was scolded.

"Yeah...yeah I know..." the other man whispered kissing the spot between Arthur's closed eye and the bridge of his nose.

"Once more then."

Alfred tightened his grip and thrust slowly adding delicious pressure along both their lengths before giving one last quick thrust to finish.

Arthur's mouth hung in a hopeless O of astounded pleasure as he felt the tension release in an eruption of sensation. Alfred groaned and buried his head against Arthur's shoulder as his strength finally gave out and he trembled as helplessly now as Arthur had. Arthur leaned, exhausted against the wall, feeling crushed more than ever now as Alfred leaned on him for support. A warm trickling sensation down his stomach caused him to give a start and groan,

"Oh god...your pants-"

Alfred chuckled, "Yours too. I think maybe that wasn't the best place to drop my jacket either."

Arthur slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed heavily, "Get off of me you brute. We'll have to run the washing machine... owow ow! Tch! My wrist..."

The skin of his wrist was beginning to purple in the shape of a palm and fingers and the ache rising in his back and waist told him he would have a nice set of bruises there as well. If it hadn't been for the pleasant numb feeling through out his body he probably would have felt as though he had been hit by a truck.

Alfred nuzzled him his goofy smile appearing for the first time since he had shown up,

"Sorry! Sorry...mmm, you feel nice...all warm and slick." Alfred traced his fingers over Arthur's wet abdomen smiling teasingly before licking the tips.

The blond man blushed and looked away shyly just as he had thought he would. Alfred chuckled and kissed his jawline,

"I think we'd better take a bath! Want to take one together?"

Arthur pushed a hand against his chest and groaned, "Aren't you old enough to take one alone?"

"Yeah." the blond man responded playfully.

"Then why do you need my help!?"

"Heh...I didn't say I needed help."


End file.
